How Seto saved Yugi
by EvilKnivel38x
Summary: Domino city was all that needed saving but somehow Seto Kaiba ended up saving Yugi Mutou's life with the cost of his own. Song Fic to How to Save a Life by the Fray


Okay well this in just an idea I've had for a long time it was kinda based off this Yu-Gi-Oh vid on YouTube which you just have to watch btw!

**IMPORTANT PLZ READ:** The characters in this are the same as in my fic: Falling in Love with a Demon, so just to clear things up Atem is gone and everyone is around the age of twenty apart from Mokuba who is twelve, and in case you don't know Kisara is Yugi's little sister and Seto's girlfriend.

And the storyline is Yugi and co need Kaiba's help to save Domino city from destruction but as usual Kaiba doesn't believe in shadow magic and stuff, Yugi then has enough and storms off on his own to try and save Domino and then everyone kinda convinces Kaiba into helping Yugi but he dies saving Yugi and Yugi blames himself.

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Fray or any of their songs.

How to Save a Life

_Step one, you say "We need to talk"  
He walks  
You say "Sit down, it's just a talk"_

"Kaiba please just let us speak _we need to talk_" Yugi said while grabbing onto one of Kaiba's sleeve to stop him.

Kaiba then shrugs him off and continues walking through one of the many corridors of the Kaiba Mansion to his room.

"Seto just listen to what we have to say just give us five minutes, after all _it's just a talk." _Kisara states calmly_._

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

At this simply statement Seto turns around to Kisara and gives her a small smile while she smiles with her beautiful blue eyes, he then gestures for Yugi and his gang of friends to follow him and leads them into his bedroom where he goes left and sits down on one of the sofa's and everyone else follows suit.

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left_

_And you stay right_

"Kaiba we need help and you're the only one that can give it to us" Yugi states simply.

"Yugi as I've said many times in the past I don't believe in magic and the 'Shadow realm' it's not real, so how can something that's not real possible be dangerous?" Kaiba retorts harshly.

"How can you say that Rich Boy? After all the things you've seen face to face how can you not believe it's real?" Joey cut in.

For once Kaiba was speechless, and so he just stares coldly back at Yugi.

"Joey's right Seto, and if you don't help us stops this evil and Shadow magic now innocent people will die." Kisara replies as she places her hand on Seto's and holds it.

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

"That's it I've had enough with your mindless talks of magic and hocus pocus! And your five minutes are up." Kaiba roars angrily as he stands up and pushes Kisara's hand away in the process.

_Try to slip past his defence_

_Without granting innocents_

"Now I suggest you leave, **all** of you, to think that I would believe your nonsense why don't you just grow up?" Kaiba states as he glances at everyone in the room while trying to contain his anger and walking towards his desk.

"Kaiba open your eyes, can't you see what already has been happening around the Domino? Disappearances, robberies, murders I could go on!" Yugi yells back.

"I said ENOUGH!" Kaiba shouted.

Silence filled the room while everyone else waited for a response from Yugi, Kaiba then turned his back on the group of six people and planted both hands on the front of his desk and lowered his head.

"Fine." Said Yugi

"Huh, what do you mean Yugi?" Tea asked.

Everyone's head except for Seto's turned to face Yugi; all they could see was the pure anger and determination in his purple eyes.

"If you won't help me Kaiba then I'll do it on my own, I was a fool to think that you've changed and would help. Good bye." Yugi finished venom in his usually kind tone of voice.

"Oh and your _wrong_ Kaiba, _wrong_ about everything." Yugi added before he walked out the room and slammed the door.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things that towed him all along._

"Kaiba we're begging you please we, Yugi needs your help." Tea said.

"Seto, it's not too late to change, it never is." Kisara stated as she approached Seto and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder.

_Pray to God he hears you_

_Pray to God he hears you_

"I can't take this anymore, why can't you all see that what your all saying is ludicrous! Why do I have to help? Why would I help that runt?" Kaiba roared as he spun round and faced everyone, his anger overflowing.

_As he begins to raise his voice…_

"Because, he's your friend." Mokuba said calmly.

…_you lower yours and grant him one last choice_

"So what will it be Rich-Boy? Live the rest of your life with regret, or admit we're right and help ours and your friend?" Joey announced while he crossed his arms.

_He will do one of two things:_

_He will admit to everything…_

"As I said I can't take this anymore with any luck I won't see you again later." Kaiba sighed as he opened his slammed door and left the room.

"And where will you go? I guess we were always right about you Kaiba; you're a selfish coward who only does things to benefit yourself." Tristan piped up as he called after Kaiba.

…_Or he'll he's just say he's not the same_

_And your begin to wonder why you came_

"Ha, ha, ha, you were all that came to stop me? You're just a mere kid" Laughed Zodiac as he kicked Yugi's crumbled body that was curled up on the floor.

"And now the finishing blow…." Zodiac said as he pulled out his silenced pistol.

Zodiac line up his gun with Yugi's head and got ready to fire, seconds away from pulling the trigger Yugi closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. But when that dreaded moment didn't come Yugi opened his eyes to see what was happening. Kaiba had just arrived at just the right moment, as he had knocked the gun out of Zodiac's hand and had him in a choke hold up against the nearest wall; Kaiba then looked down at Yugi and gave a small smirk while Yugi tried to get up.

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

Yugi's eyes suddenly grew wide into globes as he gazed across at the shadowy form that just materialized behind Kaiba. Kaiba saw Yugi's shocked and fearful expression and so he dropped Zodiac, but it was too late, the shadow form of Zodiac had grabbed Kaiba by the throat and lifted him up tossing him to the floor. And within a few short moments pulled out his gun and fired three precise shots at Kaiba. The shadow Zodiac then merged back into the original Zodiac and he approached Kaiba's breathless body.

"Fool, you brought your own demise." Zodiac growled.

"No, I brought yours." Kaiba breathed as he pulled out the silenced gun that Zodiac dropped before.

BANG! Without a second thought Kaiba fired the weapon and shot Zodiac in the head.

"KAIBA!" Yugi screamed as he ran over to Kaiba's blood soaked body.

_Where did I go wrong?_

"This is all my fault." Yugi muttered as he dropped to his knees.

Yugi's ears then piped up to the sirens of an approaching ambulance that heard the gunshots. Soon a medic team came rushing out and tried to stabilise Kaiba's dying body while taking him away on a stretcher, Yugi then hopped in the back of the ambulance and rode in the back to the hospital.

_I lost a friend…_

While the paramedic team rushed Kaiba into surgery to get the bullets out Yugi made the phone call to his sister and Kaiba's lover: Kisara.

Kisara couldn't believe what she was hearing, it couldn't be true, and it can't be true.

"Kisara what's wrong who was that?" Mokuba asked with concern.

"It was Yugi he said that… that Seto's been shot" Kisara choked as tears poured down her cheeks.

"What? Nii-sama…...it can't be true." Mokuba replied tears also welling up.

"Come on let's get to the hospital!" Tea exclaimed.

…_somewhere along in the bitterness_

No, no that can't be….. Seto." Kisara gasped as she looked over at the almost life-less body that was Seto Kaiba which was lying on a hospital bed in front of Yugi.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba exclaimed in just as much shock as Kisara he then ran over to his older brother and dropped down next to him.

_I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I know how to save a life_

"Mokuba, Kisara guys I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen this way!" Yugi yelled in tears as everybody else entered the room as well.

_Where did I go wrong?_

Then for a second time tonight everyone was quiet all you could hear was the beeping sound of the life support machine that was attached to Kaiba.

"Kisara" muttered a small and breathless body.

"I'm right here Seto, I'm right here." Kisara managed to choke out as she took the bedside seat and held Seto's cold hand.

Kaiba then opened his blue eyes and looked around the room at everyone's sadden faces.

"I'm…. I'm Sorry" Seto stuttered.

"Don't be silly Seto this isn't anyone's fault." Kisara replied.

"Yes it's my fault if I would of listen to everyone earlier this wouldn't of happened" Seto said his as began to open and close slowly.

"I'm…. Sorry" Seto finally said before he finally let go of life.

As his eyes slowly closed and his hand that Kisara held so tightly went life-less the life support machine began to screech. The nearest doctor came in to try and bring Kaiba back but everyone all knew it was too late.

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

Every hour that went by person by person finally went home, first it was Joey, then Tristan, Tea, Mokuba, Kisara until finally only Yugi was left. He just couldn't bring himself to leave for this time would be that very last time he saw Seto Kaiba, dead or alive Yugi didn't care.

_I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I know how to save a life_

For Seto Kaiba was not only a powerful CEO, formidable opponent, devoted brother to Mokuba and loving boyfriend to Kisara but also to Yugi he was a great friend.

_How to save a life,_

"I guess this really is good bye then, well the very least I can do is look after Mokuba and Kisara in your place Kaiba. I'm sorry and thank you." Yugi finally said while a few more tears rolled down his cheeks.

_How to save a life_

Quietly Yugi rose from his chair by Kaiba's deathbed and solemnly walked out the room and once he got to the door he gave one last look back before he switched off the light and walked down the corridor and toward the exit.

"I just hope you can forgive me Kaiba" Yugi stated as he left the hospital and into the cold night air.

For the whole walk back home these words continuously rang through Yugi's head.

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I know how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

Author's notes

Well this is my first sing-fic so I'm sorry if it's bad but please read and review either way.

P.s: This isn't a prideshipping or any shipping fic it just revolves around Seto and Yugi.


End file.
